To meet the enormous market demand in the fields of dermatology and medical cosmetology, when evaluating the conditions of a testee's skin, sometimes the tomography imaging technique (such as the optical coherence tomography (OCT) imaging technique) is used to generate a tomographic image of the testee's skin, which is further used as a basis for determining the conditions of the testee's skin.
However, for the tissue information contained in a known tomographic image of skin to be understood, the tomographic image of skin needs to be sighted and interpreted by doctors or other professional persons using their experience and expertise. However, this is very inconvenient for ordinary people who have a demand for skin detection but do not have the required medical background.
Therefore, how to provide a simple and effective method for evaluating skin tissue and a device using the same has become a prominent task for people in related technology fields.